Angel Song
by snuggalong
Summary: It's been five years since Syaoran left for Hong-Kong, and now he's back. But, he can't pluck up the courage to go see Sakura. However, fate decides to step in one moonlit night...who is this mysterious person on the bridge, singing? S&S, ONESHOT.


A n g e l SONG

A n g e l SONG

Author's Note: This is a one shot Sakura/Syaoran story. I'm borrowing the song from Naruto, episode "The Price of the Ninja Art, Kujaku." That's all I'm saying. Just read. Also, I will kinda be mixing manga/anime…

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

A n g e l SONG:

Night had settled over the quiet town of Tomoeda, but, for Syaoran Li, the night was day.

It had been five years since the Hope Card and his leaving for Hong Kong, and, at last, he was back. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to go to Sakura's house. So, every night, he wandered, not caring where his footsteps took him.

Cold moonlight washed over him as he stepped out from the shadow of a tree, tangled in his own thoughts.

"_I already admitted that I loved her...so why is this so hard?"_

"_You're afraid of rejection,"_ his inner voice said.

And it was true. He had left before Sakura had had a chance to reply, so he still didn't know how she felt. And with each passing day, he was more sure that his feelings were one sided. Sakura would never love him like he loved her.

Sighing, he continued, and soon found himself at Penguin King Park. The place had many memories in it…painful memories. Taking a seat on one of the swings, he remembered how Sakura had told him that she had told Yukito she loved him, after transforming the Maze and Illusion cards.

His heart had felt like glass, then. Broken glass. And he had told her he was sure she'd find someone to love…and what if she had? What if she had a boyfriend? What if his confession had meant nothing?

Unbeknownst to him, on the other side of the park, a certain auburn-haired, emerald-eyed girl was having similar thoughts…

Sakura leaned on the railing of the bridge crossing the pond, staring at the reflective surface without really seeing it.

Ever since Syaoran had confessed his love and left for Hong Kong, she had come here every single night, to watch the moonlight, and to keep her depression secret from her father and Toya.

When Syaoran had told her that he loved her, she had been in shock, unable to think. By the time she realized her feelings, he was gone. And not a day went by that she didn't regret it with all her heart.

"_I wonder where he is now…"_ she thought._ "I wonder if he still loves me…what if he doesn't? What if he has a girlfriend?"_

On the verge of tears, she began to sing a song that she had picked up from Tomoyo. Surprisingly, it was very fitting for her feelings.

(A/N: I don't know how to spell the name that starts each verse…Natsuhiboshi?)

"**Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red?"**

"**Because I had a sad dream last night."**

"**My eyes are red from the tears I shed,"**

"**Swollen as I cry."**

"**Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way?"**

"**I'm searching for a child who's gone afar."**

"**He can't be found, though I search all day,"**

"**My sad dreams come once more."**

Sakura finished singing, tears in her eyes, then began to sing the song again, while, on the other side of the park, unbeknownst to her, a certain amber-eyed, chestnut-haired boy was listening.

Syaoran had been lost in his thoughts of Sakura when, suddenly, a voice cut into his thoughts. Someone was speaking.

No…not speaking…singing. And it was a very haunting melody. As the person finished singing, he realized that the melody was an exact reflection of his feelings…the pain, the sorrow, the love, and the regret.

He had to find the singer. No matter what.

He stood and followed the sound. Luckily, the person had decided to sing it again. He kept following it until, at last, he saw a figure standing on the bridge over the pond.

Keeping quiet so as not to disturb the person, he crept onto the bridge. He didn't want the melody to stop; not ever.

Closing his eyes, he lost himself in the notes. That's when he noticed the person's aura…it was so very powerful…yet so sweet and kind and pink…pink?

"_Holy…" _he thought.

Sakura had felt the person approach behind her, but, sensing no evil intent, she continued singing.

Then she felt the aura. Powerful…yet kind. And…green. Green?

"_Oh, Kami-sama…"_ she thought.

It was her. He was sure of it. No one else had that aura…he was about to speak, when, suddenly, her melody stopped, and she stiffened.

Sakura stopped singing, and stiffened. Could it be…she turned to face the stranger.

The girl turned around to face him, and emerald eyes met amber.

She turned, and their eyes met.

"Syaoran…" she whispered, and threw herself at him.

It was her. He heard her whisper his name, then, suddenly, she was hugging him, sobbing. He hugged her back, at a loss for words. His cherry blossom was in his arms…at last.

She had no idea why she was crying. Though a part of her told her it was all the pent up emotions of the last five years.

"Syaoran-kun…I love you…" she whispered.

Then Syaoran heard the words he had longed to hear for five years. She loved him back. All was right with the world.

Gently, he tilted her head up, then leaned down and kissed her, pouring all of his emotions out with it.

Sakura felt him tilt her head up, and then he was kissing her. She hesitated for a moment, and then her heart melted, and she returned the kiss.

At last they broke apart, smiling at each other.

"Aishiteru, my cherry blossom."

"Aishiteru, my little wolf."

With that they walked away together, arm in arm. They had much to talk about.

Author's Note: And that's the end of A n g e l SONG. Hope you liked! That was my first ever one-shot…so please don't flame me. As for the wide breaks, a double one means view-point change. Anyways, review, and tell me whether or not I should do more one-shots! Au revoir!


End file.
